Always And Forever Kickin it One-shots
by xXxLivelaughlivexXx
Summary: A more serious than fluffy Romantic collection of one-shots. Swapping each shot between jack and Kim. Serious Kick (REQUESTS TAKEN) please take a read.
1. Chapter 1

**_HEY HEY FANFICTION! Okay so this is my Second time publishing on here and I am really pleased with the feedback and kindness you all give! These are a series of Kick one shots, As the title clearly states ^.^_**

**_The reason I am writing these is because my one going story takes longer to write and I always get these ideas so I figured one-shots could be cool!_**

**_If you like my work PLEASE read my story 'T_****_he Red' I'm only on Chapter 3 so far (Workin on 4 now ;) )_**

**_ANYWAY! If you have any ideas Go head and tell me in the comments or PM me. I don't bite!_**

**_Okay. I don't own Kickin it!_**

**_Heres the first Chapter. Always._**

* * *

I sighed to myself, as the soapy suds disappeared down the drain, washing away my day with it. I stepped out of the hot shower, steam poured out with me and I felt eerily like I was in a scary movie, or a si-fi flick when a character ventures out of the steam. But I am not a character, nor an actress. I am simple plain, karate loving Kim Crawford... Well... Maybe not so plain as such. But all the same Kim.

I wrapped the crisp fluffy towel around my body and proceeded to dry my hair as I did every night. The long blonde waves cascading down my tanned shoulders. I scrutinized my image in the blurred mirror, Pretty plump lips, angular button nose, Honey brown eyes and thick eyelashes. All and all, I'm average, Just as I was yesterday and the day before that.. And the day before that...

I sighed to myself and began un-raveling the towel from me and swapping them for a pair of under garments and a set of Dark blue and white PJ's consisting on navy blue booty shorts and a white and blue stripped singlet, stopping just over my belly button.

I tied up my blonde locks in a low pony tail before escaping into my room.

"Ya know Kim?" A voice spoke from behind me, startling me as I shut my door. The voice slinked over to me and wrapped their arms around my body, engulfing me in delicious warmth, the sent of AXE wafted up my nose. I giggled as his lips lingered on my bare neck. "You really shouldn't leave the front door unlocked when your parents aren't home" He whispered to me. I rolled my eyes and turned towards my beautiful boyfriend Jack Brewer.

Jack. I love everything about him! His loyalty, his heroism, humor, the way he makes me smile when I'm down a driven passion for bettering himself in everything, his cute bad boy persona hiding the wonderful cuddly teddybear underneath. His childish antics and his undying lust to surprise me everyday. He's my best friend, my sparring partner, my tease buddy, my lover. My Jack. Plus, hes pretty easy on the eyes. A tanned complexion, a perfectly sculpted face, like he was created to be a god, deep chocolate eyes and luscious dark brown skater hair. Not to mention the 8 pack he sports rather proudly.

"Well then how are you supposed to get in here?" I whispered back seductively. Jack chuckled and ran his fingertips across the plains of my face. "Your so beautiful Kim." He whispered. I felt my cheeks burn as they did with every complement to leave his addictive lips. His fingers trailed down my face to the underside of my chin and slowly lifting my lips to greet his own. We melted into a passionate but sweet kiss. I broke the kiss and rested our foreheads together. "Seriously though Jack? Why are you here?" I asked smiling. "What? Can't a guy visit the love of his life spontaneously?" Jack asked playfully.

"plus" He drawled before jumping onto my window seat, fists on his hips, mimicking my favorite character, peter pan.. "Who wouldn't want this sexy dude visiting them. So I figured I'd spoil you" He spoke with a shrug. I rolled my eyes at his cockiness. "Your so arrogant." I spoke curtly. He jumped and landed in front of me, towering over my by a simple foot. "And thank the merciful lord you put up with me anyway." I smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his tender lips, Before flopping onto my King sized bed.

"I know when your lying to me Jack" I spoke staring at the ceiling. "I'm not lying to you Kim." He spoke his voice breaking as he lied AGAIN! "Why are you here Jack?" I asked looking at him pointedly. He slumped in defeated and flopped beside me. His eyes were now a glassy sheen of 'Brewer Brown' as I called it. "I got kicked out again" He muttered. I sighed. Jack and his father don't always see eye to eye exactly, Jack want's to follow in his Grandfathers footsteps and become a grand sensei while his father wants Jack to become a lawyer. Claiming it's more practical. Mrs Brewer has no word in the matter, all she wants is her son to live his life the way her chooses

"That's the 3rd time this semester" I sighed snuggling closer to him. His arm wrapped around me and pulled my impossibly closer. "What happened this time?" Jack let out a sad sigh. "He was pressuring me into attending Harvard next fall. But I told him that he should respect what I want in life and well... you know the rest" He muttered glumly.

"You can crash here then for a while Jack." I spoke kissing his cheek. He looked as if he was fighting an internal battle. "What about you're parents?" He spoke up. "They're off on some business trip" I shrugged. Jack looked at me before offering a perverted grin.

I gasped and slapped his chest playfully. "Perve!" I scolded. He chuckled and pulled me over the top of him. His hands holding my waist as my weight rested on top of his well built body. I couldn't help but admire those perfect features.

"How are you even real?" He asked breathlessly out of no where as he stared back up at me. His fingers rose to gently caress my cheek bone. "How are you even mine?" He questioned in the same tone. "Jack. I will always be yours." I whispered against his lips. "And I yours.. As long as you'll have me" He said before pressing our lips together in another sweet kiss.

"No matter how much you frustrate me, Annoy me to no end, Weather you become a lawyer sensei or anything else you want, No matter how many times you have to come stay in my room because you've pissed your dad off." I spoke the last part shaking my head and flicking the side of his face. "You are my first love Jack. First. Only. and last. Always and Forever." I vowed as our foreheads pressed together.

"Always and Forever Baby" He grinned.

* * *

_**TADAAA! Lame I know :O But HEY! It's 2am and I'm sleepy and depressy cause I want a Boy like that! ^ **_

_**So please offer me some ideas! Thanks for reading!**_

_**And check out my book The Red :)**_

_**P.S if you like any of my One-shots and think I should make them an actual story please tell me cause a lot of these are just my story Ideas that I'm unsure of.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys** **OMG this chapter is long over due. I'm sorry for being such and absent writer these past few months and I would like to thank everyone for their positive feed back! It makes me so happy when people take the time to review my work. So once again. **

**I do not own kickin it **

**Thank you and here's my new one shot**

**Just kiss me**

* * *

I watched her. She just sat there mindlessly twirling a strand of blonde hair around her finger as all her attention was focused in the book in her lap as she sat leaned on the rough bark branches of one of Seaford highs many trees behind the field. No one ever came here. We were aloud out for break, and Kim declared it was a day for outdoors. So outdoors we ventured until we found this spot burried within the trees and overgrown grass. I could honestly just stare at her all day. She was so perfect. Her doe brown eyes that I loved so much lifted from the page and she looked towards me. I quickly averted my eyes down to my hands before looking back up after a moment, Only to find her smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Were you watching me?" Her voice sung through the almost space. I narrowed my eyes and bit my lip slightly. "Depends." I settled on. Kim tilted her head sideways cutely. "On what?" She played along. "Weather it you find it creepy." I chuckled. "Oh yeah. It's extremely creepy." She laughed. I sighed "Then I guess I wasn't. What are you reading anyway?" I questioned as I scooted closer to the stunning blonde. "Just a cheesy romance novel." She shrugged placing her head on my shoulder as she continued to read. "It's so peaceful out here." I muttered as I put my arm around my best friend. "Yeah.." She smiled looking up at me. "I like it out here. Just us? Ya Know? No interruptions." She smiled. Before her words actually sunk in.

No interruptions.

"Yeah." I murmured as leaned closer. I noticed her breathing hitch in her throat. "No interruptions." I whispered against her lips before capturing them between my own. And with that. My whole world caught on fire. Our lips moulded together, tugging and pulling. Adding pressure and releasing. our tongues shyly met in the middle of the passion. I moaned slightly at the feel. Her tender lips cushioned my own as they danced together.

suddenly, Kim retreated from the kiss. Pressing her hands hard against my shoulders and shoving me back. My eyes snapped open as the blonde before me

her lips were a darker shade of red. Normally bright eyes wide, dark and dilated. Her cheeks were flush in a dark hue of pink.

She bit her bottom lip as slender fingers pressed against the pair. I'm guessing they were still tingling like my own. "You.. You kissed me." She whispered in disbelief.

I was desperate for that feeling again. it was nothing I've ever experienced before. And I needed to feel it again.

I pressed my hand against her warm cheek and bought my lips back to hers again. "I know" I muttered against her lips inbetween the sparking pecks I planted all across her lips as I begged for a reaction.

"Please." I whispered to the girl who still sat frozen before me "please.. Just kiss me" I whispered sadly. A shaking hand pressed to my chest and once again pushed me back but this time with a lot less force. "Jack.. I can't." she whispered sadly.

I felt my heart crack in my chest. I looked at her expression. She looked sad, lost and most importantly she looked heart broken. "Why." I frowned streaking her soft cheek. "How do I know you aren't just using me" she whispered sadly before a tear leaked down her beautiful face. Even in sadness she was stunning. But I hated her cry.

I felt my insides twist at her sharp words. "I'm not like Donna, or Lori or heather. You can't just throw me away." She cried out. "I will never hurt you. You're my best friend. And I'm in love with you. All you have to do is kiss me"

* * *

**do ya think she kissed him? Review and tell me what you think happened next **

**not my best I know but it's really early and once again I'm feeling sappy. But OH WELL. Please keep them suggestions coming and I PROMISE more updates will be coming soon :) **

**thanks**

**xXxLivelaughlivexXX **


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING. MENTIONS OF CUTTING AND SELF HARM. RECOMMENDED FOR 13+ MAY TRIGGER SOMETHING. READ AT OWN RISK**

* * *

One. For the girl I'll never be

two. For the thing boy who'll never love me

three for the family who wants me dead

four for the cruel voice inside my head.

The blood, bubbled from the four slices left on my skin. The pain convulsed and throbbed against my already stinging flesh as the knife finished it's slide against my skin. The scars of previous cuts sat prominently on my marred skin.

my eyes lolled slightly at the painful sting. It was my addition. The pain. I controlled it. I controlled my pain. This was all mine to bask in. This was all I knew.

My warm bubbling blood split over and dropped down my fingers. Those on top pooled into each other causing larger droplets of blood creating multiple crimson rivers from each slash.

i bit my lip and willed the pain the stop. It didn't. This is the part I hate. I cause the pain. I cause the blood. But it only stops itself.

i pushed my back further into the wall before sinking to the ground.

I bought my knees to my chest and held my bleeding arm out as the blood continued to puddle. Hot tears streamed my face and silent sobs racked my body. I licked my dry lips tasting the tears away.

what happened to me?

* * *

I stared down my reflection. I had managed to hide most of the redness under my eyes. i looked normal. Only slightly tired.

i nervously fiddled with the base of my hoodie sleeves. They couldn't know. They would shun me. Especially him. He would hate me if he knew. Jack was strong. I had to be strong too. I had to be strong for jack to like me... To love me. Not some weak girl. No. I HAD to be strong.

with a final glance at myself I headed out the door and towards School.

* * *

"Hey Kim" a voice spoke. Interrupting my stare down with myself in my locked mirrior._ I was so ugly. So boring. No wonder no one loves you_. It taunted cruelly

I looked over to see jack smiling brightly at me. I instantly melted. Forgetting my self hatred for only a second. "Hey jack" I smiled shyly. "Woah.. Kim are you okay?" he asked gently taking my shoulders and assessing my under eyes. I willed myself to hide away my face. but it was too busy staring into his deep chocolate eyes.

i almost believed he was really worried. _Why would he be though? he doesn't care about you_ the voiced snared in my mind. I flinched from his hold. "Yeah.. Just a rough sleep" I mutter in a monotone.

"hey jack." a high voice cooed from beside me. Before I could even look to see it's owned a slim body slotted into the space between us. Blocking my sight from him as well as shoving me back. A dark head of ebony hair signalled the obvious presence of Donna Tobin. The schools prettiest girl.

"Excuse me Donna. Me and Kim were having a conversation" jack stated politely. Donna turned to me and glared slightly. Her piercing blue eyes sent shivers through me. "OMG Kim! I didn't even see you there" she smiled before taking my wrists and digging her talons into my flesh. Into my wounds. Reopening them as she leaned into to whisper in my ear. my eyes widened at the swarming of pain in my flesh. "Get lost loser, he's not interested in you. And he never will be. Go cut yourself... Again" she snarled. She knew. I pulled out of her grasp with a cry. Before running.

I had to get away. Before he saw. Before he knew.

* * *

I don't know how. But I was home. I slammed the door behind me. I let out a scream. The tears streamed down my skin. Blurring my vision. I ran straight to the bathroom. one look in the reflection and I cracked.

"YOU'RE WORTHLESS." I screeched in agony at myself. I threw a punch at the mirror. splitting it. "I HATE YOU." I repeated clawing desperately to she mirror shards. off the wall. Cutting my palms and finger tips. I didn't care. I was weak. It's what I deserved.

A large shard sat in the sink. it was sharp eachway. It was perfect. I picked it up with bloody fingers. and rolled up my sleeve. Donnas nail prints were still prominent. I placed the tip to my skin. Twisting it. Drawing up blood. It drilled into my flesh. Deeper with each spin.

I was stopped by a knock at the door. Shit. I couldn't clean my hands of the blood. there was too much.

i quickly thought of an excuse and hurried down the stairs. Wiping my eyes on my shoulders as I ran.

I threw open the door. Faking a smile. It fell instantly. "Kim wh-" Jacks eyes widened "OH MY GOD KIM! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED" he yelled staring at my bloodied hands.

"the mirror smashed" i squeaked suddenly feeling dizzy. "Then what happened to you're wrists?!" He roared. i felt woozy. "help me.. "I whispered before I blacked out.

* * *

the loud consistent repetitive beeping bought me too. I opened my heavy lids and looked around the sterile white room.

"You're awake" a husky voice breathed out from beside me. I looked towards my bedside. "Jack? where are we" I asked in panic suddenly noticing the tubes attached to my body and the light bandages on my hands and wrists. "The hospital." He croaked out. Tears forming in his big beautiful eyes. "Why didn't you tell me Kim." He whispered as a heavy drop of water fell from his eyes.

"I thought.. I thought you would shun me" I whispered out tears leaking down my own face. "Why would you think that" he yelled sounding angry and hurt. Instead of answering I just broke into more tears. He hates me.

i felt my body carefully being picked up and moved slightly before another body joined me on the bed. Wrapping me in a hug. Jacks chin rested on my head and I sobbed into his chest. "Shhh. it'll be okay Kimmy" he cooed kissing my hair. "I was afraid that you would think I'm weak"

"why would you even think that" he asked silently stroking my cheek With his thumb. "Because your so strong, you never lose. You're jack brewer. A hero. You're always so brave" I explained. "I'm weak." I told him sadly. "No. You're not. You're amazing, and kind, beautiful and strong. So what, I've won trophies for karate" he tilting my face up to look him in the eye. "That is nothing compared to what you"

"what? Some weak pathetic girl wh-" he interrupted me. "No Kim. You're a fighter. And you just won your toughest battle. Against yourself." he gently took my wrist. "And these. Are your battle scars."

i broke into another fit of sobs, "you are so so brave kimmy. please don't cry. I love you so so much. Please stop fighting. You won Kim. You won." I bit my lip

"I love you Jack. Im sorry" a felt a warm set of lips quickly capture my own.

"No more battle scars"

* * *

**WELL THE WAS DEPRESSING D: anyway. sorry for the sadness guys but this story has a meaning behind it. I used to cut. It was the wrong thing for me to do. And I know that now. This story is for all the people who have or have thought about cutting or selfharm. It's not worth it. Everyone is beautiful and different. Everyone has something they want to change in their lives, everyone has their insecurities. but always remember there's always a silver lining. **

**if you are like me and have or are cutting. just Know that battle scars should be left as scars and not open wounds. Please don't. You are worth more.**

**if anyone needs to vent or anything just p.m me. I'm only a message away and willing to help anyone how asks **

**thankyou for reading**


End file.
